


Two goofs and a baby.

by IWriteTragedies



Series: The Sterek Chronicles. [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF baby, Daddies sterek, Derek and Stiles as Daddies, Derek and Stiles have a baby, Derek and Stiles have a human baby, Fluff, Kid Fic, Kidfic, M/M, Other, Sterek gets a daughter, Surrogacy fic, but there's still some adult content in there., domestic sterek - Freeform, fluffy stuff, some characters are mentioned but they don't actually show up so they're not listed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWriteTragedies/pseuds/IWriteTragedies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Stiles and Derek have a baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two goofs and a baby.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a not-beta'd little piece of fluffy stuff. 
> 
> I hope you like it!
> 
> Warning: Some/all of the businesses mentioned in this fic are fake, I just made up names that sounded fitting. I also realize that my idea of the surrogacy process is kind of... wrong.

Stiles moaned, He had no idea that just cooking dinner would get him laid, But apparently it did. Stiles had, had a mission planned with the dinner. But, instead he could smell the sauce burning, and he was pinned against the opposite counter while... "My bolognese!" He whimpered, Watching the sauce turn black.  He was trying and failing to reach the lever on the stove to turn it off. Yes, his husband was just enough of an animal to fuck him in the kitchen _before_ they'd had dinner.  "Derek. Mmph." the lips on his neck were hot... Hotter than his burned bolognese.  " _Derek, stop._ "  That was really their only rule that hey both actually hated sometimes, but it was the one that kept them together, and they both knew it.  Derek's lips left Stiles' neck with an  _obscene_  wet sound.  "You ruined my plans you, you _asshole_!" He huffed, turning off the burner and mourning his ruined sauce.  "I could actually cook y'know, if you didn't ruin it all the time."  He slid the now crisp-puck onto a plate and tossed the pan, his good saucier, into the sink to cool down.  

When he finally turned back to Derek he sighed, Derek had... Regret? Maybe. In his eyes. Or he was just emotionally constipated again.  "I wanted to actually have a nice dinner with you and talk, about important stuff. Important stuff that I want to do... With you... I want us to do something important together!" Stiles could practically hear Derek rolling his eyes. 

"Why can't we talk over take-out?"

"Because I didn't _cook_ take-out! I cooked pasta with bolognese, I made a spinach salad, and steaks. I made you a _fucking steak_ Derek." 

Derek was laughing at him.  _Derek was laughing at him._ That was it. Stiles was done. So. Fucking. Done.  He stomped outside, He didn't even care if he was acting like a teenaged girl. "I AM DONE!" He shouted back at the house. He got in his jeep and drove away. He had no idea where he was going til he got there. 

***

When Stiles got home, many hours later. There was pizza in the fridge and an apology cookie-cake on the counter.  He went into the bedroom, He knew Derek wasn't asleep; He wasn't snoring, or chasing rabbits in his dreams.  "I would accept your apologies a lot better if you actually _said_  you were sorry instead of trying to buy me off with cookies, or flowers, or sad teddy bears."

"I'm sorry." Derek said softly, his face was blank and he didn't sound sorry at all. _Asshole._

"I suppose that's the best I'm going to get." Stiles mumbled. He undressed as he walked around to his side of the ed and crawled into it. 

Derek rolled over, pressing his face into Stiles' neck, he laughed softly, darkly. "You were over at Scott and Allison's... Weren't you?"

"Yes."

"What were you doing over there?"

"I was telling my godson what as asshole you were to me today.  He thinks you should be nicer."

"Pups don't know anything about relationships." Derek started kissing Stiles's neck, moving on to his shoulder. He bit down softly. 

"He knows that you should be nice to me." Stiles whimpered, rolling onto his back and spreading his legs.  He relaxed underneath his husband, Derek was so strong. Derek could Snap stiles like a twig if he wanted to, if they weren't careful.   _That's_ why they had to rules.  To keep Stiles safe. 

Derek hummed then, and they were mostly quiet for a while. with just the occasional "this okay?"s and "yeah"s and "that's nice"s. 

Then stiles got an idea, He knew that Derek would say yes to almost anything during sex. So Stiles pushed his hands into Derek's hair and kissed him. "Derek, lover, perfect husband. I want a baby." 

Derek stilled, totally, not even his hips dared move after the shock of the statement. "you want a  _what_?"

"I. Want. A. Baby." Stiles was getting a little frustrated, Derek wasn't moving and he was starting to get a cramp in his left ass-cheek.  "Move."

Derek started to move again, slowly, But it was enough. 

"You're sure?" 

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I just do." 

"I... You can't get pregnant. You're not... You don't... Men can't get pregnant Stiles." 

"I know..."

"Then how?"

"Surrogacy."

"Syrup-go-what?"

"Surrogacy, There are women who are willing to rent out their Uterus to couples who can't have babaies the regular way. Like us."

"So, I'd be having sex with... a baby prostitute?"

"No! Neither of us would be having sex with her.  Plus, okay, I was thinking it'd be my kid, since. y'know. We don't want it eating the surrogate from the inside out on the full moon."

"I... What?"

"I know Allison was fine, We know he's human, but you said yourself it was like a 50/50 chance... and... They didn't exactly go to a doctor, they went to a midwife which is different because... Doctors use ultrasound machines... What if it turns all wolfy and the doctor insits its aborted?" he pouted. "if it's mine we know it'll be a human." He took a deep breath. "I'm not saying that raising your wolf-child wouldn't be a blast. But I don't want to risk the world finding out about you. Taking you away from me... That's my worst nightmare Derek."

Derek nodded, fitting their mouths together in a deep kiss. "Show me your research in the morning... and shut up, cause I'm gonna fuck you now." 

***

Way too early the next morning Stiles sat on Derek's lap and showed him articles and pictures and... gross that video is of a baby being birthed... and then there was a website with even more information and a phone humber to call.  

"Can I call Derek? I'll set up the appointment you just have to show up."

"fine, Don't make any appointments before noon."

***

The office smelled like fake pine spray, and the smell was so strong it was even giving Stiles a headache, so he knew the smell was even worse to Derek. "I'll ask them to open a window." Stiles said softly, gently rubbing Derek's shoulder. 

A tall, thin man came out to the waiting area, he had on a grey suit, it had a mustard stain on the right lapel. He walked slowly over to them, "Are you Misters Hail-Still-in-sky?"

Stiles nodded, "It's Stilinski actually, it's polish, my father is the Sheriff, shurely you've heard of him." 

The man nodded, "ah, Yes. I am Frank Dorsey, My wife and I started Blue-Bird Surrogacies thirty years ago. My Wife Delores and I will be conducting your pre-interview today." He lead them into a small conference room with a round table and four chairs, there was a water cooler in one corner and an empty trashcan next to it. The window was already open, With a flower pot of dead plants sitting on the sill. There was a poster on one of the walls; It showed a baby in it's mothers arms, with the proud father behind her. 

Stiles thought this company was trying too hard to impress.

Stiles and Derek were instructed to sit, and make themselves comfortable. 

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Derek asked him softly, wrinkling his nose at the dead plants. 

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Stiles... Stiles that plant is dead." Derek pointed out needlessly. 

"I can see that. We're not going to get a dead baby."

Frank Dorsey walked back into the room, his arm around the shoulders of a short, plump woman.

"You boys must be the Hales?" she asked them, Her smile bright. "I am Delores Dorsey."

"Hale-Stilinki, Ma'am." Stiles said politely. 

Derek just nodded, making a little grunt. 

The woman beamed at them. "You boys make a very attractive couple!" She shook their hands.  She then opened up a folder. "Now, first. Why did you choose Blue-Bird Surrogacies?" she asked them.

Before Derek could open his big dumb mouth stiles answered for them both, with an obviously scripted and practiced answer. 

"We, Obviously can't have children together, and we know that a lot of adoptions don't go through as planned... I want our child to, have a genetic connection to one of us, That way they will always know that they weren't an accident, that they were planned and wanted. So. Very. Much." He looked over at Derek and smiled, making a show of covering Derek's hand with his own.

"Yeah, what he said." Derek mumbled, a little surprised that Stiles had thought so hard about this. 

Delores smiled and started writing on a page in the folder. "And what about guardians? Should something unfortunate happen to you?"

"Well... The only family we have is my Father, but my best friend Scott; We grew up together, we're almost like brothers. He and his wife Allison just had a baby boy. If something unfortunate were to happen to them; We'd take care of their son, and I have no doubt that they wouldn't hesitate to do the same with our child."

Derek was staring at Stiles openly now. He shook his head a little. "Yeah, um. That's the... um that is the plan." He tried to smile, But he felt a little overwhelmed, Stiles had thought out, everything it seemed. He wasn't listening to the woman's next question, But instead waiting for Stiles' answer.

"No, I don't think we would... Any child we recieved from surrogacy would be a miracle, Obviously a child with disabilities would come with his or her own set of challenges, But I am certain that we will be able to overcome any obsticles in the road. Right Honey?"

"What?" he asked, finally looking at the woman again.

Delores laughed softly. "I asked if you would consider having a fetus aborted, if the genetic screening showed dissabilities, like down's syndrome. Or for gender selection." 

Derek shook his head. "No. I, either a boy or a girl is fine with me."

"And for disabilities?" 

"No."

"Alright." She looked down at her paper.  "What kind of home do you live in?"

"A condo right now. Two Bedrooms. We have been looking for a house though.  I want our child to have a big yard to run around in." 

"well, Perfect, You sound like exactly the kind of couple We want to help." Delores smiled at them. "That's it for today, unless you have any questions for us?"

"How long until we get a surrogate?" Stiles asked, his eyes bright and wide. 

"Well, first You need to look over the surroget profiles, they're all on our website. You'll pick three of four that you like, send us an email with their names and we'll contact the girls, and set up a time for you to meet them. Then if you all think it's a good fit you'll be officially matched with one. Then You'll need to pick your egg donor, you can actually do that now, while you pick your surrogte to expidate the process. Once those steps have all been completed it could take a few months before the in-vitro can be performed.  It can also take a few tries before the surrogte becomes pregnant."

Stiles nodded. "Okay, thank you, We'll get started right away, tonight."

***

It took them three days to find Rachel's profile on the website.  Stiles loved her instantly. She had long, curly red hair, Bright blue eyes, and a smile that stiles would bet a million dollars could light up the darkest night sky.  It took Derek a little longer, He actually read her profile. But when he saw that she was not only college educated, but also a non-smoker and a non-drinker, He figured he would let Stiles have his little Lydia fantasy. 

When they met her, they only loved her more.

***

It took six months before Rachel got pregnant, but when she did Stiles threw a party.

***

It was dumb luck that cause Rachel to go into labor on the night of the full moon. It had to be. The baby was human. 

Rachel was in Labor for ninteen hours before the baby girl was born. Both her daddies thought she was well worth the long wait. 

Samantha Hale-Stilinski was born August third, Six-pounds thirteen-ounces, Ninteen inches long.  Right away she had her daddy's big bright eyes and sad little pout, but miracle of miracles. She had Dereks 'I get what I want when i want it' attitude.  She was perfect, and everything Stiles hoped she'd be. 

The first night, they both watched her sleep. A descision which they then regretted the next night when she wouldn't sleep at all. 

They knew that their lives had changed forever, for the better. 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. Okay. So after "Stiles Remembers" this little plot baby would not leave me alone, I was up half the night writing (some of) it. I was originally going to write some kinky porn next, but dammit I got caught up in the cute.
> 
> If anyone knows of a good place to find willing cheerleaders, beta's, etc. Please leave a comment telling me! 
> 
> I always appreciate love and con-crit.
> 
> Edit: Hey, So It was brought to my attention that Derek calls the Scott/Allison baby "pup" and then a little bit later Stiles rambles about how he's a human baby. Yeah, Okay he is human, no wolfy-ness about him, Derek just uses pup like a nickname of sorts.


End file.
